


Living on Love

by Batfink



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Steve Rogers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Platonic Life Partners, Sappy, Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug, Swearing, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh for heaven's sake!”  Steve exclaimed and he grabbed Tony's arm, spinning him around on his stool and then hauling him up and over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.  Tony squawked indignantly as Steve carried him from the lab.  “There's no need for this to be weird Tony.”  He said as he got them into the elevator.  “It's nice to be touched by someone who doesn't want anything more.”  He sighed and lowered Tony back to his feet once the elevator doors were closed.  “I need it too, you know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living on Love

“Tony?” Steve called as he stepped out of the elevator into Tony's penthouse.

“Here.” Tony called from the sofa and Steve approached. Tony glanced at his watch. “Jarvis called you ten minutes ago.”

“Yeah, sorry. I was in the gym, so had to get a shower.” Steve ran his fingers through his still damp hair.

“What? No. Shit, Steve. That wasn't a complaint. That was an, I didn't expect you so soon.” Tony patted the cushion next to himself and Steve sat down, twisting until he was facing Tony, a leg pulled up so that he could lean back on the arm of the sofa.

“Well, Jarvis said you wanted to talk.” Steve shrugged.

“Yeah, but...” Tony trailed off and stared at his hands that were folded in his lap.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Steve enquired.

“Sex.” Tony stated. “Or you know. Not sex. Maybe, a lack of sex.” He glanced quickly at Steve then back to his hands.

Steve frowned. “You planning on making sense any time soon?”

“Sorry.” Tony huffed. “You don't do you?” He glanced at Steve again. “Have sex, I mean. Not 'cause you can't. 'Cause you don't want to. Am I right?”

Steve sighed. “Yeah, Tony. That's right.”

“You like other stuff though, right?” Now Tony was staring at him intently. “You, you don't have a problem, with, touching and stuff. I mean, in a non-sex kinda way?”

“No.” Steve nodded. “I don't mind that. Tony, what's this about?”

“Pepper and I broke up.” Tony mumbled.

“I know that.” Steve replied gently.

“I miss.” Tony paused. “I miss, having someone...” Another pause and he looked up at Steve, a heartbroken plea in his eyes and Steve was moving, reaching across and pulling Tony over, into his lap. Wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight.

“You miss having someone hold you and tell you every thing's going to be okay.” Steve murmured his mouth pressed to the top of Tony's head.

“Yeah.” Tony breathed before a fully body shiver rattled him in Steve's lap.

Tony fell asleep like that less than an hour later, wrapped up in Steve's arms and Steve waited until he was sure he was sleeping soundly before he picked him up and carried him through to his bedroom. He laid him down gently and pulled the blanket over him before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. Tony shifted, pulling his pillow closer but didn't wake. Steve smiled down at him for a moment and then left.

The following day Tony locked himself away in his lab. By dinner time, Steve had had enough. He left Clint and Bruce in the communal kitchen making their meal, Natasha laying the table and went to fetch Tony.

“Dinners nearly ready.” He informed him striding into the lab.

“Uh-huh.” Tony replied not looking at him. He was hunched over his keyboard rattling out lines of code.

“Are you embarrassed about last night?” Steve asked getting right to the point.

Tony didn't reply, but he did start to blush.

“Oh for heaven's sake!” Steve exclaimed and he grabbed Tony's arm, spinning him around on his stool and then hauling him up and over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. Tony squawked indignantly as Steve carried him from the lab. “There's no need for this to be weird Tony.” He said as he got them into the elevator. “It's nice to be touched by someone who doesn't want anything more.” He sighed and lowered Tony back to his feet once the elevator doors were closed. “I need it too, you know.”

Tony turned startled eyes to him. “You do?”

“Of course I do.” Steve exclaimed. “Fuck, Tony. Just because I don't want to have sex doesn't mean I don't want someone to hold me.” He ran a hand down his face in frustration.

“Language.” Tony huffed out a laugh and stepped over to Steve, wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed close into his side. Steve chuckled softly and brought his arms up to hold Tony close right after he jabbed the button for the communal floor.

They sat close at dinner, shoulders bumping, knees pressed close together. The others noticed and smiled but didn't comment. After dinner, the group moved to the sitting room to watch a movie. Clint, Nat and Bruce as always were sprawled on the sofa, limbs tangled together in a friendly fashion.

Steve flopped down in one of the oversized armchairs that was close by. Tony passed him on his way to the other arm chair but Steve grabbed his hand and pulled him back. “Nope.” He grinned as Tony lost his balance and was tugged down onto his lap. “You're sitting with me.” He shifted Tony around until he was across his legs, butt in the gap between his thighs, facing the TV. Steve put one arm around his back and the other, he rested across Tony's thighs.

Tony glanced from Steve to the others who were paying no attention. Then shifted slightly, snuggling into Steve's side where he spent the entirety of the film.

Tony found himself waking up the following morning in his own bed. Steve must have carried him up there. Tony was surprised. Steve had taken to his attention with much more enthusiasm than Tony could ever have hoped for.

When Pepper left him, something in Tony broke. Probably the only something in him that had been left to break if he was honest. He had thought about his life before Pepper, the nameless women who had temporarily filled his bed, but never his heart and the idea of going back to that had made him feel sick to the stomach.

But he couldn't ignore the loneliness he felt being on his own. He'd always been a very hands on kind of person. He liked to touch and be touched. Although now the thought of trying another relationship brought him out in a cold sweat.

It had, as it turned out been Jarvis who suggested that he approach Steve. Had suggested that Steve wasn't interested in sexual relationships but did seem receptive to Tony's touches so might be the perfect person to help Tony. Tony isn't gay, so there would be no awkward physical reactions to worry about.

“Jarvis.” Tony smiled in the direction of the nearest sensor in his bedroom. “You are a genius and I owe you some serious upgrades.”

“Thank-you, Sir.” Jarvis replied in a slightly amused tone. “Captain Rogers is enquiring as to your availability for breakfast in the communal kitchen.”

Tony slipped out of bed a smile on his face. “Tell him I'm on my way.” He hurried into the shower and then threw on jeans and a t-shirt before trotting to the elevator.

In the kitchen he took the plate of pancakes that Steve was holding out to him and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. Steve froze, eyes wide in surprise and Tony panicked. “Shit, Steve! I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. That was too intimate wasn't it?” He backed away quickly putting the counter between them.

Steve shook himself. “No, Tony. It's fine.” He started to blush. “You just caught me unprepared is all.” He walked over behind Tony and slid his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder. “It's fine, honestly.” He pressed his lips to Tony's cheek. “See.” He grinned at him. “All good.” Tony let out the breath he had been holding and brought his hands up to cover Steve's where they were pressed to his chest.

 

From that point on, Steve and Tony when they were together, were always touching. They sat together to eat, they curled up together to watch movies with the others or alone. Steve hung out in the lab with Tony as he worked on Jarvis' upgrades. Tony hung out in the gym with Steve as he tried to break the punching bags that Tony had reinforced. It was perfect for both of them.

Then Steve had to leave on a mission and Tony hugged him tight. “Hurry back.”

Steve smiled down at him. “Promise.” He lowered his head and pressed his lips firmly to Tony's. Squeezed him tight and then he was gone.

Tony was surprised by how much he missed Steve. He'd never felt like this before. He'd thought that without sex, their connection wouldn't be as strong. He'd thought wrong.

When Steve returned four days later, battered, bruised and exhausted, Tony was waiting for him with open arms. He hugged him tightly and then, arm wrapped around him, led him to Steve's floor and into the bathroom. He helped Steve strip off his uniform, then pushed him towards the shower. He stripped off his own clothes and followed him in. Grabbing a sponge and soaping it up. He quickly but gently scrubbed Steve clean then ushered him out of the shower and wrapped him in a fluffy towel.

Steve was barely awake. He mumbled his thanks to Tony as he led him from the bathroom and over to his bed. Tony left him there and found him some sweats and a t-shirt after throwing some on himself. He returned and helped Steve into the clothes and then under the covers. He turned to leave but Steve reached out and grabbed his hand. “Stay.” He whispered and Tony felt his heart jump in his chest. He turned and climbed into the bed beside Steve who curled around him.

Steve's breath was warm against his neck when he whispered. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Tony whispered in return and hugged him tight stroking his fingers through his damp blonde locks until Steve fell asleep.

When Tony woke up, Steve was gone. He stumbled from the bed and into the kitchen. Steve was nowhere to be seen, but there was coffee, so Tony grabbed a cup before heading up to his penthouse.

He didn't see Steve for the rest of the day, which was unusual. He checked with Jarvis who informed him that Steve had left that morning and not yet returned. It wasn't unheard of for Steve to go out. He often went to visit Sam, but he usually told Tony when he did and he usually wasn't gone all day.

When he still wasn't back by the following morning, Tony started to worry. Steve had never been gone this long without Tony knowing where he was. He called Steve's cell, but got the machine, hanging up without leaving a message. He then called Natasha.

“He's fine.” Natasha said as soon as she picked up.

“How did you know?” Tony sighed in relief.

“Tony, what's going on between you two?” Natasha asked instead of answering.

“I love him, Nat.” Tony replied only slightly surprising himself with his confession.

“You realise he's asexual.” Nat said softly.

“Yeah.” Tony agreed. “Funnily enough, I don't care.”

“Seriously?” Nat sounded surprised.

“If I could go to sleep in his arms every night, Nat. I'd happily never have sex again.” Tony paused and chuckled. “I know, I can't believe I said that either.”

“You need to tell him.” Nat stated. “He thinks he's just a stop gap until someone else comes along. He's been trying not to get attached and it's getting hard for him.”

“Shit.” Tony sighed. “Can you send him home?”

“Of course.” Nat replied not even pretending she didn't know exactly where Steve was.

 

Steve appeared in Tony's penthouse a half hour later looking sad and a little bit guilty. “Sorry I didn't tell you I was going out.” He began.

Tony stepped up to him and took hold of his wrists loosely. “Sorry, I didn't tell you I love you.” He looked up and met Steve's surprised eyes.

“What?” Steve managed.

“I love you, Steve.” Tony grinned. “I hope you're happy. The great Tony Stark is going to have to drop the playboy part of his moniker and replace it with celibate. Just for you.” Steve stared down at him, shocked into silence.

Tony took a step closer. “Steve, babe. Say something.” He started to panic. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe Steve didn't do relationships either, but then suddenly Steve snapped his jaw shut and moved. Grabbing Tony and pulling him into his arms, crushing Tony tight against himself. “I love you too, Tony.” He gasped against Tony's hair, but then he pushed him back, holding him by his biceps. “Are you sure about this?” His eyes searching Tony's, looking for the truth.

“I'm sure, Steve. I'm yours if you'll have me. As much or as little as you want.” Tony smiled at him and Steve was lost, his heart was pounding in his chest, he couldn't believe what Tony was saying.

“You want...” He struggled with the words, but he had to be sure. “You're happy to never have sex again?”

“Yes, Steve.” Tony was still smiling at him. “Although I do have one request?” Steve held his breath and waited for the question. “Can we share a bed, like we did the other night?”

Steve breathed out in a rush and pulled Tony in again. “Yes, Tony. Yes. I'd like that.”

“Good.” Tony chuckled, his face smooshed once more against Steve's chest. He almost couldn't breath with how tight Steve was hugging him, but he totally didn't care.

Genius. Billionaire. Celibate. Philanthropist.

Tony could totally live with that, especially when he woke up every morning tangled up in Steve. Steve who pressed a tender kiss to his lips before slipping out of their bed to go make breakfast.

Yeah, Tony thought as he sneaked up beside Steve and wriggled his way up against his side, under his arm where Steve fed him pancakes. Sex was totally _not_ better than this.

 

**Epilogue**

“Steve and I are in an exclusive, committed, platonic relationship.” Tony informed the breakfast show host a few months later as Steve sat beside him on the show's sofa their knees touching.

“What exactly does that mean?” The host asked.

Tony frowned at her. “Which word is it that is tripping you up there?” He snarked.

“So, you're saying you're gay?” She asked.

Tony laughed. “Absolutely not.”

It was the hosts turn to frown. “But you're sleeping with Captain America.”

“First off, it's Captain Rogers.” Tony stated. “He's only Captain America when he wears the suit and I can assure you...” He gave a wicked grin to the camera. “He doesn't wear the suit to bed.”

“So, you are sleeping with him.” The host repeated.

“Literally, yes.” Tony grinned.

Steve had been watching the back and forth without comment but he could see that Tony was taking great delight in trying to rile up the host. Which was not, why he had agreed to come on the show and talk about their relationship. He decided it was time to interrupt.

“I am not having sexual relations with this man.” He grinned, grabbing Tony's hand and kissing the back of it.

The host looked at him in surprise and Tony burst out laughing. “Oh!” He giggled. “I can't believe... you, you totally pulled a Clinton.”

Steve grinned at him. “I'm not lying though.” He winked and Tony cracked up some more. The host was gaping at the pair of them and Steve figured it was time they got to the point.

“If you'll forgive me, ma'am.” He smiled as Tony tried to settle down beside him. “Tony and I are in a committed relationship. We share our lives and our beds with each other, but we don't have sex, it's that simple. I think it's important for young people out there, who may feel like I do, to know that they don't have to be having sex. That it's okay to not want to and that it is possible to find someone who'll love you, for you.” He squeezed Tony's hand and Tony squeezed his back.

“Love goes beyond sex.” Tony added smiling up at Steve. “And I was more than happy to swear off it, to get to keep this big lug instead.” The audience cheered and clapped.

The host had a sappy look on her face now and she smiled across at them before turning to the camera. “Well, there you have it folks. New York's _former_ most eligible bachelors are living on love the celibate way. Join us for more, after the break”

When they got backstage Steve turned to Tony. “I can't believe you agreed to do that.”

Tony smiled at him. “People have been speculating for months about us, better to get it out there. The truth is never as interesting as the stories people make up themselves.” He tucked himself into Steve's side as they made to leave the building. “Besides, it's like you said. Young people need to know, that it really is okay.” He slipped on his shades as the door opened and they waved to the crowd of people gathered outside before climbing into the limo that Happy had waiting.

“You really are something else, Tony.” Steve grinned at him as the limo pulled out.

“I know.” Tony grinned. “Now shut up and cuddle me.”

Steve laughed and reached over, slipping his arm around Tony's middle and sliding him back across the seat until he was tucked into Steve's side again. “This really is my favourite place in the world.” Tony sighed.

“What the limo?” Steve teased.

Tony punched him playfully in the ribs. “No, goofball.”

Steve laughed and tightened his arm around Tony's shoulders. “I know, mine too.” He pressed a kiss to Tony's hair as Tony snuggled into his chest.


End file.
